deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Manga
A manga adaptation of Death March kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyousoukyoku Light Novel by Ainana Hiro, illustrated by Aya Megumu. First serialized in Fujimi Shobo's Age Premium magazine in December 2014, later transferred to Monthly Dragon Age when Age Premium ceased publication. English version licensed by Yen Press. Synopsis 29-year-old programmer Suzuki Ichirou finds himself transported into a fantasy RPG. Within the game, he's a 15-year-old named Satou. At first he thinks he's dreaming, but his experiences seem very real. Due to his use of a 3-time-use special power (meteor shower), he ends up wiping out an army of lizardmen and becoming very high level. He hides his level and plans to live peacefully and meet new people, though developments in the game story (like the return of a demon king) might get in his way. Spin Off Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody Ex: Princess Arisa's Otherworldly Struggle (デスマーチからはじまる異世界狂想曲 Ex アリサ王女の異世界奮闘記) is a spinoff and prequel of Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody manga by Akira Segami. It was published in Fujimi Shobo's shōnen manga magazine Monthly Dragon Age on February 9, 2018. The story tells about Arisa before she meet Satou and become his slave. Releases Japanese | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Manga Volume 2 |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" | |- | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Manga Volume 3 | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Manga Volume 4 |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" | |- | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Manga Volume 5 | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Manga Volume 6 |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" | |- | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Manga Volume 7 | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Manga Volume 8 |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" | |- | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Manga Volume 9 |} English | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Manga Volume 2 |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 90%; padding: 10px 20px 0 0;" | Suzuki is a programmer in the midst of a death march-crunch time, when coders live on caffeine and pull twenty-hour days. He just needs a little nap...but then he has a dream. A dream where he's in another world, with RPG powers right out of his game. A dream where he calls down a great disaster. A dream that, suspiciously, just won't end... | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 90%; padding: 10px 20px 0 0;" | Satou's caught in an underground labyrinth. Zena's also lost, and her only companions are three beast girls. Demons abound as Satou and Zena try to get to safety! |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" | |- | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Manga Volume 3 | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Manga Volume 4 |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 90%; padding: 10px 20px 0 0;" | Satou has escaped the underground labyrinth and now owns two new slaves: Arisa and Lulu. And Arisa, who attempts to creep into his bed on her very first day, may be the only one in this world who can understand him... | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 90%; padding: 10px 20px 0 0;" | Having saved the mysterious elf girl and her protector, Satou faces his next challenge: ascending the Cradle, a training facility for elves packed with monsters and powerful guardians! Satou fights his way up, his sights set on the 200th floor-where a fearsome foe awaits... |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" | |- | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Manga Volume 5 | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Manga Volume 6 |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 90%; padding: 10px 20px 0 0;" | The Cradle of Trazayuya is self-destructing, and Satou needs to act quick if he's going to save Mia! Will the two of them be able to make it out alive? | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 90%; padding: 10px 20px 0 0;" | After leaving Kainona, Satou and his companions resume their journey to bring Mia back to her hometown. Upon spotting a blank area on his map, Satou, overcome with curiosity, heads toward it on his own and finds himself in an unfamiliar forest. Little does he know that he's entered a witch's territory, and her apprentice is none too pleased with his intrusion! |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" | |- | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Manga Volume 7 | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Manga Volume 8 |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 90%; padding: 10px 20px 0 0;" | When a plot to steal the Forest of Illusions from its resident witch is revealed, it is up to Satou and his party to prevent it from happening. They'll need to deliver three hundred potions to Sedum City to succeed, but the nobles behind the scheme won't make it easy...With just a few hours to go, how will Satou and the gang manage to pull this off?! | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 90%; padding: 10px 20px 0 0;" | Entering a territory marred by past tragedies (including attacks by Zen the Undead King), Satou faces new challenges. He'll have to charge on through, but the obstacles are many-including monsters, brigands, and even a fortress under attack by a fierce hydra! Where will Satou's path take him in this unfamiliar land? |} Read Online (EN) References *Fujimishobo *Kadokawa *Mangaupdates *MangaDex *ANN Category:Manga